


HAIKYUU KARANEKODANITEC SLEEP OVER

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: HINATA
Kudos: 1





	1. WHOA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HINATA

HINATA'S P.O.V.  
HEY MOM

HEY DON'T WORRY SHOWYO SAN WE'LL BE OK"  
TENDOU SAID PUTTING BOTH HANDS ON MY SHOULDERS  
YEAH WE WERE HOPING WE COULD SEE MIYAGI"  
USHIJIMA SAID

HEY SEMI DID USHIJIMA SAN AND TENDOU...YOU KNOW?"  
HUH HEAD INJURIES WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?"  
HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD WE'RE JUST SIMPLE COUNTRY FOLK I BET EVEN YOUR STORES ARE BETTER"  
HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" COACH UKAI ASKED STORMING OVER TO ME I'M SAYING IS THAT THEY ARE THE BETTER SCHOOL'S THEN US HEY I WAS JUST JOKING WHEN I SAID SIMPLE COUNTRY FOLK" KUROO SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER EVEN IF WE WIN WE'RE ALWAYS BE NOTHING BUT THE LOSER CROWS" I SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR


	2. Chapter 2

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.  
WE ALL TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO KURRO  
OK MAYBE I SHOULD STOP WITH THE KUNI KARASU"  
HE SAID RUBBING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD  
YOU THINK?"  
WE ALL ASKED SHOUTING IN UNISON

AFTER PRACTICE AND THE GRAND TOUR   
I FOLLOWED HIM ALL THE WAY TO HIS HOUSE


End file.
